<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through the Creek, Under the Tree, Over the Log, and Upon the Stump by MortisBane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729326">Through the Creek, Under the Tree, Over the Log, and Upon the Stump</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortisBane/pseuds/MortisBane'>MortisBane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheesy Line, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, No one dies explicitly, cursed thrawn, forest spirit!thrawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortisBane/pseuds/MortisBane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli had always been told not to get lost within the woods, for fear of cruel creatures that would steal him away. Stories were nothing more than stretched truth, and not all the details were right.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Through the Creek, Under the Tree, Over the Log, and Upon the Stump</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thrass, it’s getting dark.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And it is cold.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know, I promise you’ll be okay.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What about you, you didn’t say anything about you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thrass?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Here, quick, hide in here.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The hollow part of this tree? There’s no room for you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It doesn’t matter, get in, I’ll find my own place.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why must we hide, we need to keep walking or we’ll be lost forever.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please Thrawn, just, listen to your big brother, okay? You’ll be safe.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thrass, please don’t leave me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thrass?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thrass?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Eli’s parents had always warned him not to go too deep into the woods near their home. The dense forest of trees bordered right on the edge of their property, and as a boy, he loved the beauty that lay within. How the wind would whisper between the trunks, like spreading secrets among the trees. The leaves falling delicately to the ground like dropped presents from the heavens. The sunlight, no matter what time of day, filtered down to the ground, bathing every stump and creek with a heavenly glow. It was stunning, it was peaceful, it felt like another world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet still, he had been told never to go too far, never stray from the path, never lose sight of familiar surroundings. Stories of creatures that would steal him away when he’d gotten lost, red eyed demons that tempted him within until it was too late and he’d never be seen again. Those stories worked their magic on a young mind, and Eli never once got lost in the woods. He would instead stare in from the outside, feeling like the woods themselves were staring right back at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regardless of the beauty, he had only watched from afar. But stories for children do not work as well into adulthood. That boy had grown into a man, a man capable of seeing through the myths and legends of a bedtime story. No demons lived in the forest, it was simply a dense patch of trees full of small animals. So, for the first time in his life, Eli entered the enchanting forest, deep enough that he lost sight of his home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was everything he had dreamed it to be. The soft warm light, the delicate breeze, the crunch of leaves beneath his feet, wafting scent of grass and wood. He crossed over a small creek, watching the clear water dance over the rocky bed, tiny fish darting around as he passed. He ducked under trees and hopped over logs. He would stand atop stumps, surveying the golden browns and oranges.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt so free, so alive, so comforted. As if this unknown world to him was as cozy as his childhood bedroom. The birds chirped softly to one another, the bugs buzzed by his ears, dancing around in an aerial dance that made him long to join them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As midday turned to late afternoon, Eli took a seat beneath a tall tree, resting in the warming glow of sunlight. Sleep took him, dosing in a welcoming nap, and he couldn’t comprehend why his parents had ever tried to keep him out of these woods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few hours, he roused again, feeling more rested than after a full night's sleep. The sun was lower now making the light among the trees more orange. He’d need to get back soon, his parents would worry if he was out past dark. He stood up, stretching his arms and back, taking in the beauty of the forest one final time before turning to head back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except, he couldn’t see where the way back was. He scanned the area, the logs, the leaf piles, the roots, and the dirt. But nothing stirred his memory as to which way he’d come from. Brow furrowed, he started to walk, hoping something would come back to him as he looked. But the further he walked, the more unfamiliar the trees became. The warm ethereal beauty of the woods had turned darker, more twisted, no longer as inviting. He felt as if he were being rejected more than being accepted into the environment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked for another twenty minutes before he finally accepted that he’d gotten lost. He didn’t panic however, he could find his way back out, the area wasn’t too large. He recalled passing over a creek, if he found that creek, he’d have to pass it again and it would take no time before he found the path again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thirty minutes now and he had yet to come across anything. The sun was now lower, well on its way to the horizon, making the forest yet even darker. It wouldn’t be long before he lost all visibility. He had brought no light with him, nor food, nor clothing to protect from the elements. He stalled his step, looking around at the many branching ways, feeling the first signs of helplessness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are lost.” A voice spoke over the chaos of his thoughts. It was smooth, deep, almost melodic to his ears. Eli jumped, looking around for the source, but he saw no one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s there?!” He demanded, backing up to the nearest tree until his back hit it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone who is also lost.” The voice came again, this time emanating directly next to Eli’s ear. He whipped his head to the side, and came face to face with something not of this world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a man, or at least it looked like a man, except for his cobalt blue skin and red eyes that glowed brightly in the darkening forest. Eli jumped again, this time putting more space between them and he got a better look of the man’s full appearance. He had stunning blue-black hair that cascaded down from his head like a waterfall, ending just below his shoulders. His clothes looking worn and tattered, but not dirty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you?!” Eli asked again, mind running a mile a minute trying to find anything around him that could function as a weapon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As I said, someone who too is lost.” The man spoke, walking closer to Eli, the movements so smooth it was almost as if he glided across the ground. “But if you mean what I am called, you can call me Thrawn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli took in the being before him again, something about him feeling faintly familiar. The skin, the eyes, the hair, the melodic voice, his graceful manner of speaking, and even how he held himself. He stood like a higher being, and one that recognized himself as one. It was all just like the stories, the ones his parents would tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a Chiss.” Eli breathed, the name coming to him like an epiphany. Chiss weren’t supposed to be real, just another silly children’s story. Blue skinned beings of the forest, who lived within the wood at one with nature. They would take children away in the night, never to be seen from again, turning the youth into Chiss themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am.” Thrawn confirmed, inclining his head. “And you are lost.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No I’m not.” Eli lied, puffing out his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes you are, or else I would not be here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, did you lead me away? Or do you plan to take me?” He spat, noting that the sun was still dipping lower in the sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did no such thing. I am here because you got yourself lost.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, and what are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am here to find you. I can show you the way.” Thrawn held out his hand for Eli to take. Eli gazed at the appendage then back up at the Chiss’ eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m no fool. I know the stories of Chiss, how you steal children, turn them into more Chiss.” Surprisingly, Thrawn smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your knowledge is incorrect. Chiss do not take children, we return them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah right.” He scoffed. “No thanks, but I’ll find my own way.” He turned, walking back the way he had come, leaving the Chiss behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are other things in these woods than Chiss.” Thrawn spoke up, halting Eli’s retreat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chiss are not the only beings not of this world who live within these trees. There are evil things hiding in the shadows spreading even now.” Thrawn’s sweet melodic voice had gone dry, dropping in pitch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?” Eli asked hoping his nerves weren’t showing in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know of Grysk?” Thrawn came closer to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are evil things, born of malice and grief. They slumber within the shadows of this forest, praying upon anything within their sights after nightfall. They steal Humans, enslave them, corrupt them, then kill them.” The Chiss grew closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do I know you’re not just lying so you can lead me to my own death?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t.” Thrawn said, finally standing in front of Eli again. “However, if your options are salvation with a possibility of becoming a Chiss, or most certain death after nightfall, which would you choose?” Again Thrawn held out his hand, and Eli stared at it for a long moment. Above them, the sun was growing darker still, he had only so much time to choose. He looked again into Thrawn’s eyes, seeing the glow, though red, not menacing. They seemed smart and yet sad, like a heavy burden lay deep within this being.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli took a deep breath and reached out, placing his hand tentatively within Thrawn’s. His skin felt colder than Eli’s, but not unpleasant, more like a cool breeze on a hot summer's day. The long blue fingers wrapped around his, contrasting with his warm brown skin, and immediately, they began walking. Thrawn pulling Eli along through the woods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thrawn took him up and down tree stumps, hopping over logs, ducking underneath downed trees, and through the small creek, the splash of the cold water not effecting him at all. The sun was nearly gone, the last remnants of light slowly being swallowed by the growing and stretching shadows. Thrawn moved with perfect precision, knowing the exact route, never pausing, taking the most efficient path through the trees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he knew it, he could see his house through the trees ahead. Thrawn had told him the truth, he had actually led him out of the forest. The Chiss held his hand tightly in his own, not letting go until they reached the very last tree before the open grass of his family home. There the blue man stopped, looking out into the clearing, a strange longing in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You actually did it.” Eli breathed, looking up at the taller man with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As I said, I found you.” Thrawn replied, pulling his gaze from the world beyond his woods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you were lost too, how did you know the way out?” He asked, and Thrawn stared at him, looking deep into his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said I was lost, I never said I was lost in the woods.” Eli furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to question further-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eli!” Over the hill Eli could hear his mother’s voice. He turned to it, expecting to see the woman standing there, when suddenly the cool touch around his hand disappeared. When he turned back, Thrawn was gone, and Eli couldn’t even see his retreating form in the trees. He could almost believe the Chiss had never been there to begin with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night, Eli couldn’t sleep, his mind alive with thoughts of the Chiss, of Thrawn. Knowledge that such things truly existed in the world, and not just them but possibly others, had him shaking with excitement, and even fear. Thrawn had mentioned Grysk, which was a story he’d never heard before, what else could be out there? He spent most of the night staring out his window towards the woods just beyond. Still feeling like there was something staring back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, Eli ran back into the woods, wanting just another glimpse of the Chiss. He went just far enough that he could no longer see his home, but not too far that he lost his way again. He looked around, expecting the blue being to pop right back into existence at the first sign of Eli. But no luck. He took to calling after the Chiss, saying his name into the empty woods, hoping that he could draw him out that way. But the day grew long, and there was not even the stirring of the wind to accompany him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was it all a dream, or some byproduct of an overactive imagination? No that was impossible, they had spoken, Eli had felt his skin, the Chiss had led him back out of the woods. It was real, it had to be, he just needed to see him again. He had so many questions for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli had gone back for lunch and tried again after, yet still, no sign of the Chiss. And as the sun began to set, he had to return home. If Thrawn was telling the truth about leading him back, he must have been telling the truth about Grysk, and he didn’t want to risk it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lay awake again the next night, just thinking why Thrawn had not come. Was he only meant to come out at certain times, did he simply not hear him, or did he need to go back to the spot Thrawn had first appeared? Wait, what was it Thrawn had said when they first spoke?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am here because you got yourself lost.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli sat up suddenly, realization cascading across him like a bucket of cold water. Thrawn had only come because Eli was lost, that meant he only could come if someone was lost. If he wanted to see the Chiss again, he’d need to get lost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Eli had told his parents what he was up to, they would have said he was crazy. And maybe he was. Entering the woods he knew to have mythical beings inside, with the intent to become lost was truly insane. And yet, he still did so. He couldn’t get the thought of Thrawn out of his head. A blue skinned man, with a melodic voice and glowing red eyes. He was a bridge into another world that Eli could only ever dream of, he needed to know more. And, he never got a chance to thank the Chiss for leading him out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He entered the woods, passing over the creek, ducking under trees and hopping over logs, weaving around the grass piles and standing atop stumps to find more area to explore. He took no note of what he passed or what markers were around. He wanted to be lost, so he simply took in the beauty of the woods and continued to walk until he no longer knew which way was even north.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was lost, thoroughly and completely. With a self satisfied smirk, Eli sat down upon a decent sized rock and waited. He listened to the birds overhead, the chirps and whistles of insects and small animals. Watched the wind pick up leaves from the ground and dance them around, as if it were a play by mother nature herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are lost again.” The voice reached his ears sounding as sweet as honey. Eli turned calmly to it now, and grinned as he again saw Thrawn. The Chiss stood slightly away, the breeze spinning the leaves around him for a moment before drifting back to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to see you again.” Eli blurted before he could stop himself. Thrawn narrowed his eyes, seemingly confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You willingly got lost in order to see me?” He asked, taking a few steps closer to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...yeah.” He rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. He knew it sounded crazy. “You left so suddenly, I never got a chance to thank you for showing me the way out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I must not understand Humans as well as I believed. Getting lost to thank me for finding you.” Thrawn smiled humorously. Eli wished he had laughed, he imagined it would sound like music.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You probably do, this is pretty crazy I know. But you’re an honest to god Chiss!” He stood from his rock, taking a step closer to Thrawn. “You come right out of legends, stories that everyone around here knows, but we thought weren’t real. And yet, you’re here.” He laughed nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stories that seem to be incorrect.” Thrawn pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but that’s only because they get spread around so much. I’m sure at one point they were true.” He took the final step that brought them face to face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did not get lost simply to thank me.” Thrawn said, looking knowingly at Eli. So he was as smart as his eyes suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right, I did want to see you again. Like I said, you’re a legend, and I’d like to know more about you, and other forest spirits.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forest spirits?” Thrawn tilted his head to the side as he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, that’s what we call otherworldly things, spirits.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting, I had not known this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can help each other.” Seeing his opening, Eli jumped on the opportunity. “You tell me about spirits, and I’ll tell you about Humans. Deal?” He smiled at the Chiss, holding his hand out to shake on it. Thrawn looked him up and down slowly, then turned around, looking at something over his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright Eli.” He turned back around and took his hand in his own, feeling just as cool as it had before. “I agree to these terms.” He held his hand but did not move, so Eli shook his instead. “This is a Human custom for sealing deals I presume.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we shake hands, it's also to greet people, though it’s pretty formal.” He explained releasing the Chiss’ hand. “How’d you know my name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The woman yesterday called you by it. I simply assumed it was your name.” He answered with a smile. “I can see this sharing of information will be most enjoyable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re telling me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The duo sat on the ground, Eli using a flat stone as a seat, Thrawn seeming much more comfortable on the dirt. And they continued on like this, one question in exchange for another. Eli would ask, Thrawn would answer and jump into his own question, not allowing for any further discussion. Eli would sometimes have to use his next question to ask for further clarification or follow ups, while Thrawn would jump from one to the next and so forth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have any powers?” Eli asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have minimal control of the elements around me, such as the wind.” Thrawn answered, demonstrating by carrying a pair of leaves over on the back of a small wind gust. “Do humans have any special talents?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re smart I guess, we can understand science and make machines, but we’re pretty standard I guess. I can’t play with wind.” He snatched one of the dancing leaves from the air. “Where do Chiss come from? Are you born or do you just come into existence?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chiss are the remains of children who die lost in the woods.” Thrawn answered as if he were explaining the weather. “Do all Humans look like you?” Eli’s mind stuttered to a halt and he had to take a double take.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must answer my question before asking your next Eli. It was the deal.” Thrawn countered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, no not all Humans look like me, we all look different.” He answered hastily. “What do you mean Chiss are dead children, were Chiss Humans once?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is technically two questions, but they have a similar answer so I will allow it.” Thrawn spoke leaning back to look out at the forest. “A Chiss comes into being when a Human child is lost in the woods and dies. Their aura, or as you would say, spirit, lingers for years, tying them to nature before they can truly form as a Chiss. Do you have a family?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like whiplash how easily Thrawn could jump from one subject to the next without care. Just casually mentioning something so morbid to something so lighthearted. Eli wasn’t sure if it was because Thrawn wanted to avoid the answer or this was just how his brain worked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I have a family.” He answered quickly. “Were you once a Human?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not remember my time before becoming Chiss, I can only assume I was. What is your family made up of?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just me, my mother, and father.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli continued to answer and ask questions, but his mind was still reeling. Lost children become Chiss? Thrawn had once been a Human boy, lost alone in the woods until he died, from one thing or another. Maybe even a Grysk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do Grysk come from?” Eli asked, suddenly very conscious of the shady areas under the trees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Corrupted Humans who die within the woods. What is a car?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What? Corrupted Humans? Eli really wished Thrawn didn’t just throw this information out so casually. He was clearly too enthralled on learning about Humans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A machine Human’s made to travel faster. What do you mean by a corrupted Human?” A soft breeze blew past them, pushing back Thrawn’s long hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A corrupted Human is a Human corrupted by Grysk. Where do Humans need to travel to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Humans travel to see other Humans or to work for Humans.” Eli answered, trying to keep the growl out of his voice. Thrawn’s straight to the point answers were making it difficult to get information out of him. “What makes a Human corrupt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grysk who capture a Human enslave them and torture them. They probe their mind, take them apart and break them until they are a husk of themselves. They are worked to death by the Gysk under the ground, and when they die, they become another Grysk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chills ran up Eli’s spine. Such a dark and horrifying fate, and Thrawn just casually mentioned this to him, especially after informing him that they were a threat to him not two days ago. He suddenly didn’t want to talk about them anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What work do Humans do for other Humans?” Thrawn asked, and for the first time, Eli was grateful for the mundane subject.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two exchanged questions and answers for several more hours. They talked through lunch, and Eli didn’t even realize. Learning from Thrawn, and learning about Thrawn, no matter how little he did know, was so fascinating. Chiss were intriguing, and seeing Thrawn’s own interest in Humans and the world beyond the forest was, somehow, cute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s starting to get dark.” Eli said at the first signs of a setting sun, his desire to leave raising tenfold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you wish for me to lead you out of the woods?” Thrawn asks, rising to his feet in a single graceful motion. Eli looked up at him, noting how the sunrays basked Thrawn in the most flattering light. For a short moment, Eli could only stare, caught up in the sight, before embarrassment overtook him and he looked away, face flushing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” He answered, taking the Chiss’ hand, who helped him stand up, but did not let go when he was up. Instead, he began leading Eli again just as he did two days earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over the stumps and the logs, under the trees and across the creek, Thrawn led him through it all, hair flowing in the breeze behind him, truly making him look as mythical as the stories he came from. Eli couldn’t help but smile, something odd, but not unpleasant, stirring in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, they were at the edge of the forest, Thrawn’s hand held firmly in his own. He felt some sorrow at having to part from his newfound companion, one that he could only see when lost in the forest. But the shadows that stretched along the ground as the sun set had him too uneasy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is goodbye then, for tonight at least.” Eli said, not wanting the silence to drag on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will be returning tomorrow?” Thrawn asked in a tone that suggested he already knew Eli would. The Human smiled at the Chiss, mapping out the angles of his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course!” Thrawn smiled back and released Eli’s hand. The Human took one step out of the woods, and when he turned back, Thrawn was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day Eli raced out of the house, just barely remembering to grab something to eat for lunch and escaping into the forest. He had to go a bit farther into the woods before Thrawn appeared to him, but once he had, the pair fell into the same routine as yesterday, asking questions, talking, learning. Eli couldn’t remember the last time he had so much fun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The day had flown by, Eli sharing his lunch with the Chiss, who admitted to not needing to eat, but he seemed very intrigued by the taste and sensation of eating. By the time the sun had begun to set, Eli was even more reluctant to go. He found staring at his home from the edge of the forest less relieving than it had that very first time. The hand within his own he wished to keep there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come with me.” Eli said, turning to Thrawn. The Chiss looked back at him and his brow furrowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I cannot.” He answered, and Eli was scared that would be what he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” His voice had turned desperate and Eli fought to keep it more level.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am tethered to this forest Eli. I can never leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-What?” Tethered to the forest? Was Thrawn truly imprisoned within the confines of these trees? There was no way! He was a spirit, a being beyond the physical world, how could he be held back by anything?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It has been so since I came into being.” Then, as if to demonstrate, he released Eli’s hand, and tried to take a step beyond the treeline. Rather than exiting, the Chiss disappeared before his very eyes, with a flash and a gust of wind. He vanished, only the rustling of leaves left in his wake. Eli looked around rapidly, scanning the quickly darkening woods for any signs of the Chiss, but like all the other times, he was completely gone. Eli had to fight the urge to get lost again just to make sure Thrawn would in fact come back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he left earlier the next morning to check, Eli didn’t make note of it. And when Thrawn did in fact reappear to him, he didn’t mention it either. Needless to say, Eli didn’t ask Thrawn to leave the woods with him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The days went on, Eli meeting Thrawn deeper and deeper in the woods. Stumbling around until he was lost and meeting with the Chiss. They would sit and talk, or Thrawn would show him around the woods, pointing out animals and flora that could only be found in certain areas. All the while, Eli’s hand was held tightly in his blue one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The days blended together, until all that mattered to the man was finding his Chiss and spending as much time possible with him before the sun set. Thankfully it was summer and they had as much time as possible. And through their long talks, their walks, the time spent together, that stirring in Eli’s chest got worse and worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thrawn’s hand would feel warmer in his hand each time they touched. His eyes brighter, his smile softer, his beauty growing. Eli swore he couldn’t take much more. Everytime his eyes would behold the Chiss, the ache in his chest would get worse and warmth would bloom throughout his body. He refused to acknowledge these feelings, push past them and just enjoy Thrawn’s company, but it was getting harder and harder. And unfortunately, Thrawn too had noticed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your feelings for me have changed.” Thrawn spoke to him suddenly as they sat side by side, overlooking a wider part of the creek. Eli had flinched, face erupting in a blush. He knew the signs weren’t subtle to him, but he hadn’t realized how obvious they had been to Thrawn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-What?” He asked, hoping that he was wrong and Thrawn was just confused about something else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You watch me more intently than you used to. Your face warms when I catch you, you hold my hand tighter when I lead you, and you follow much closer.” Thrawn listed off one by one, and with each, Eli wanted to bury himself deeper and deeper into the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I’m sorry.” He stammered, looking away and putting some distance between them. “I didn’t mean for it to happen, I can try and stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thrawn didn’t answer for a long moment, the Chiss silent at Eli’s side. He didn’t move, didn’t speak, not even the wind breathed around them. Then suddenly, without warning, there was a cool presence overtop his hand that rested on the ground. Eli turned back to find Thrawn leaning further into his space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did not ever command you to cease.” The spirit spoke smiling softly. “I simply am making note of my observations. As well, I must admit I have felt things much similarly to what you exhibit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli stared at him, eyes going wide. Was Thrawn saying what he thought he was saying? Felt similarly? And the hand over his, and Thrawn’s close proximity. Eli thinks that was exactly what Thrawn was staying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Wait, what are you saying?” He asked, just to be sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am saying that what feelings we began this companionship with, have shifted beyond being simply platonic.” Eli felt a smile quickly growing across his face. “However,” Thrawn began again, his own smile falling slightly, “we cannot pursue this shift in emotions.” He leaned back from Eli’s space removing his hand as he did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean, why not? If the feelings are the same.” He watched Thrawn draw away, fighting very hard not to take his hand back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are of different worlds Eli. I only can exist in these woods, you have a world beyond them. A family, friends, possible lovers of your own. And yet you come here, day after day, getting lost just to see me again. You cannot continue to do this. You must let me go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Eli shouted, leaning into Thrawn’s space, cutting the distance the Chiss had made. “I can’t do that. Friendship or more I don’t care, I don’t want to leave you behind here. I’ve never felt more together than when I’m lost in the woods with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not want you to leave your life behind out there.” Thrawn reached forward, cupping Eli’s cheek with his cool palm, effectively shutting Eli up. “I envy your ability to leave these woods, do not throw away that privilege for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli stared into those glowing red eyes, looking deep into Thrawn’s soul. He saw the intelligence, the wit, the pride. But he also saw the sadness. The deep, enveloping sadness that lurked within him. Thrawn wanted to be happy, he wanted to be free, but they were things he couldn’t have. Or were they?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli pulled back from the hand he wanted to melt into, stood from the ground in an instant, looking down at the sitting Chiss. The blue man watched him closely, and Eli matched his gaze with fierce determination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take my hand.” He said holding it out for the spirit. Thrawn eyed it suspiciously, but took it allowing Eli to help him to his feet. Without another word, Eli turned and started to walk, pulling Thrawn along behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Thrawn asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You always lead me out of the woods, let me lead you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do not know the way, I would not be here if you did.” Thrawn countered, but not fighting Eli. The man stopped, turning around and looking into the Chiss’ eyes once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me lead you.” Thrawn was silent, looking Eli up and down once again, but did not speak. The hand around his tightened briefly and Thrawn inclined his head. He turned and continued forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>lost, he didn’t know where he was or how to get back. Thrawn was a visible testament to that fact. But he was determined to do this. As well, with the amount of times he’d come through trying to get lost, he had accidentally learned more and more of the area. He’d needed to get deeper into the trees, pass over more areas and learn the terrain. He was in a spot that he didn’t recognize now, but if he walked enough and paid attention, he was bound to come across something he recognized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked in silence, passing through the leaves and under shade. Eli could feel Thrawn’s hand in his own as they walked. The pressure, the cooling touch, the warmth that bloomed across Eli’s own skin from the contact. It grounded him, reminded him of what he was trying to accomplish, and pushed him to keep going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took them up and down the tree stumps, the wind brushing through their hair. Took them over the logs and under the downed trees, the tug on his hand making him pull the Chiss closer. They crossed through the creek, shoulder to shoulder, the splash of water sending a shiver of recognition up Eli’s back. Things were coming back to him quickly, and suddenly, Eli knew exactly where he was, and exactly how to leave. And even still Thrawn’s hand was a solid presence in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The break in the treeline came into view ahead, the side of Eli’s family home just visible beyond. The exit to the forest was so close now, and Thrawn’s hand tightened its hold on his. They walked together, one step at a time, close and closer to the end. When they came to the edge of the treeline, they stood there together, looking out at the world beyond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli looked up at Thrawn, the Chiss staring out at the clearing before them. With a slow deep breath, he took his first steps, exiting the forest, Thrawn’s hand still held in his. The bridge between the two worlds, the forest and the beyond. Their joined hands hanging just above the line. Eli was smiling, Thrawn’s eyes falling on the Human’s. He looked confused, or worried, the sadness in his eyes reaching their peak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, Thrawn moved, trying to take a step. And his foot made contact with the grass on the other side of the line. This was his first step outside of the forest, and his hand was still in Eli’s, he hadn’t vanished, and wasn't forced away into the darkness under the trees. Thrawn took his second step, and his entire body had exited the forest, direct sunlight cascading down his body, the whispering wind playing with his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should not be here.” He said, looking around at the world that was apart from his own. “My purpose was to lead lost travelers so they never faced the same fate as mine.” He stopped his observations and looked back at Eli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was it your purpose, or was it your curse?” Eli asked, reaching out to take Thrawn’s other hand in his. “You had to find lost travelers, but you yourself said you were lost. Maybe all you needed was to finally be found.” He gave both the Chiss’ hands a tight squeeze and suddenly released them, holding his breath. He waited to see if the spirit would vanish again, disappear with the wind until he was needed again. But Thrawn was still there, solid, stable, and looking more alive than he ever had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eli.” Thrawn breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You find those who are lost, but were never found yourself. All this time, despite knowing how to exit the woods, you were still lost inside. Trapped forever. Now, you have the chance to be free. What will you do with it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing apart and on his own, the dense prison that he'd mistakenly called home behind him, Thrawn took a deep breath. He could finally smell the pine and leaf that had been lost to him, feel the sun's warmth and the tickle of the breeze. He was free, and the man who had freed him stood right there in front of him, smiling brighter than any star. Thrawn need not answer, not with words at least. He stepped into Eli’s space, cupping his cheeks with his hands, and pulled the Human close. The lips of a Human met those of a Chiss, and for the first time since his memories began, Thrawn’s heart began to beat once more.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Come find me on Tumblr! &lt;3</p>
<p>Stay Wizard<br/>~<a href="https://mortisbane.tumblr.com/">Mortis</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>